Those who dwell on the sacred river
|details = This job is from Marakkar, who lives here. He wants someone to investigate the large animals that the sailors keep talking about. It's apparently a really dangerous job, but if you're interested, go talk to him in person. |step1 = /Giant creature of the holy river/Calicut/Marakkar/ Thank you for accepting! A large creature is known to appear near the mouth of the Ganges River. This is well known to sailors, but there is no escaping if danger presents itself. Thus, I would like you to collect information about this animal. I'm counting on you! |step2 = /I often hear stories/Calicut/Seafarer/ Ah, if you're asking about that animal, we hear about it often from other sailors... Yes, I hear stories about it, but I've never seen it myself. Among the people I know, I don't think there is anyone who has clearly seen that creature. You might want to ask the other sailors in this town. |step3 = /Something which floats on water/Cochin/Seafarer/ A huge creature that shows itself near the Ganges... I might have seen something like what you're looking for... I saw what looked like round pots floating on the surface of the Ganges and they followed a smooth motion... It dived underwater very quickly, though. I was together with a sailor from the town of Ceylon at the time. |step4 = /The true nature is?/Ceylon/Seafarer/ Yes, I saw more than just that. I heard what sounded like a water spray from far away so I turned and looked. I saw a long thin mouth like a bird's beak sticking out from the water. It was biting a fish with a long row of dozens of teeth. I was really surprised. |step5 = /There's not enough information/Ceylon/Barkeep/ I was listening to your story. ... I mean... I overheard your story. Sorry. Since it had a lot of teeth and was eating fish, it must have been a huge creature. I'm sure that you'll hear more stories if you ask the other sailors in this town. Why not go visit the town of Pondicherry first? |step6 = /Like a log/Pondicherry/Seafarer/ A huge creature that has been seen around here? Yes, I've seen it. It was when I went to the mouth of the Ganges to fish. When I looked towards land, a creature that looked like logs was rolling around. When it noticed us, it quietly slipped back underwater. That's all I know. |step7 = /It's not what it appears/Machilipatnam/Seafarer/ You probably think it's a vicious creature just from its appearance... But I don't think so. It is always in the water and its shape can be hardly seen, and if it came on shore it can't do anything more than just roll around. It bothers fish sometimes, but that's just because it's fighting to survive. |step8 = /Something important/Calcutta/Seafarer/ There is some logic to what the sailors say. Most creatures won't harm others as long as you don't do anything that interferes with them. There should be no exception for this enormous creature. I guess it's the same with people and animals - you shouldn't judge a book by its cover. |stepfinal = To the holy river/The Bay of Bengal/east of Calcutta (4030, 3910)/ The enormous creature apparently has a calm personality. But you would do best to remain cautious. Look around the mouth of the Ganges river, east of Calcutta. It stays in the water so this could be a difficult survey. |discoXP = 910 |cardXP = 455 |reportXP = 160 |reportfame = 75 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = Gharial Fang Bracelet |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = |seaarea = The Bay of Bengal }}